Au nom de l'amitié
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Encore une fois, Spock échappe de peu à la mort... et Jim se laisse aller à un instant de faiblesse.  Slash K/S très soft, pas de spoils.


_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Star Trek appartiennent à Gene Roddenberry, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager…_

_Tout petit OS qui traînait dans l'un de mes cahiers depuis l'année dernière... J'espère que certains l'apprécieront ;)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Au nom de l'amitié**

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement pour laisser le passage au capitaine Kirk.

Cependant, l'homme ne pénétra pas dans la pièce, son regard se perdant un instant dans la pénombre qui l'occupait. Il tourna la tête, ses yeux balayant le couloir vide, faillit faire un pas en arrière puis se décida finalement à avancer dans la semi-obscurité.

Pourquoi était-il là ?

Il aurait dû rester encore une heure ou deux sur la passerelle. Ou aller voir McCoy. Et non…

Il soupira légèrement mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, parcourant le lieu calmement.

Ces quartiers lui étaient un peu familier, un peu plus chaud que les autres salles du vaisseau, l'instrument à cordes logé à sa place habituelle… et l'homme paisiblement allongé dans son lit. Cela était un peu moins familier. Peut-être cela le deviendrait-il dans l'avenir.

Il secoua légèrement la tête en se souriant à lui-même.

Bien sûr que non. A l'instant même où il avait franchi la porte, Jim avait déjà décidé que cela ne deviendrait pas une habitude.

Une mission éprouvante, trop de morts et un sentiment de solitude plus exacerbé que jamais.

De pauvres excuses.

Ce n'était pas digne de lui. Du si droit Capitaine James T. Kirk.

Et pourtant, il était là.

Oh, ce serait sans conséquences. Enfin, sans conséquences pour les autres, lui… Eh bien lui venait de laisser ses désirs fêler un peu plus sa volonté. Et il espérait bien que ce ne serait pas le pas de trop. Pourtant, déjà le peu de raison qui l'occupait encore se dissipait.

Jim se tenait debout à côté du lit du Vulcain, observant les traits droits, la peau pâle, le tracé si caractéristique de ses sourcils… Et puis ses oreilles (il sourit à cette idée), sujet sur lequel McCoy et lui-même ne manquaient pas de le taquiner. Il s'accroupit près du visage endormi.

Spock était calme, tranquille et certainement pas près de se réveiller. Pas après tout les sédatifs que McCoy lui avait donné pour accepter qu'il quitte son infirmerie alors qu'il le considérait encore en convalescence. Et, si ce n'avait pas été le cas, Jim ne se serait sans doute jamais laissé tenter par l'idée de lui rendre visite pendant son sommeil.

Les vulcains, toujours si conscients du milieu dans lequel ils se trouvent… On aurait pu penser qu'avec toute leur logique, son ami aux oreilles pointues aurait pu déduire quelques conclusions intéressantes de son comportement à son égard depuis leur première rencontre.

Peut-être était-ce son côté humain. En s'efforçant, plus que ses compatriotes vulcains encore, de contrôler ses émotions, il devait sûrement exclure certains paramètres de ses analyses.

Ou peut-être était-ce lui, Jim Kirk, qui n'avait jamais réellement fait « d'erreurs », qui avait su garder son simple rôle d'ami.

- Spock, je me demande comment vous réagiriez si je vous disais que j'aime vous observer. Me donneriez-vous une réponse rationnelle et logique après avoir soulevé l'un de vos sourcils ou bien… ?

Il souleva sa main à hauteur de son visage serein et hésita un instant, suspendant son geste.

Il franchissait les limites. Il n'avait aucun droit de se trouver là.

Et pourtant, Jim reprit son mouvement et laissa ses doigts glisser en une légère caresse sur la joue de son premier officier.

Une peau épaisse mais douce, des traits aussi agréables à suivre à la vue qu'au toucher.

Jim se pencha un peu plus vers lui et le vulcain bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, semblant rechercher la tiédeur de sa main encore posée sur son visage. Le capitaine resta figé, retenant son souffle, incapable de s'éloigner pour empêcher une situation malheureuse de se produire. Et Spock ne regagnait pas son immobilité.

Allait-il se réveiller ? Juste à ce moment-là, la seule fois où il s'était permis de s'écarter du chemin ?

De longues secondes passèrent le sommeil du vulcain redevint paisible.

Jim s'éloigna légèrement et passa une main sur son visage.

Qu'était-il venu faire dans ces quartiers ? C'était insensé.

Il se releva.

- Vous comptez trop pour moi pour que je laisse des sentiments auxquels vous ne répondrez jamais vous éloigner de moi, murmura le capitaine sans prendre la peine de cacher le regret présent dans cette déclaration.

Sur une impulsion, il se pencha à nouveau et posa un instant ses lèvres sur son front.

- Bonne nuit, Monsieur Spock.

Comme il y était entré, le capitaine de l'Enterprise quitta sans un bruit les quartiers de son premier officier, peut-être un peu plus triste qu'à son arrivée mais toujours aussi déterminé à garder intacte cette amitié si particulière qui le liait au vulcain.

**Fin**

_Je m'en veux un peu de laisser Jim dans cet état de triste insatisfaction... mais c'est ainsi que m'est venu ce petit texte, et j'espère que sa lecture vous en a été agréable ;)_

_A bientôt !  
_


End file.
